


change of direction

by Spooky_Skittles



Series: left unity one shots [1]
Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancom uses they/them pronouns, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Gay Panic, One Shot, Other, Swearing, ancom sells fireworks, more of a human au, tankie as a tired security guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Skittles/pseuds/Spooky_Skittles
Summary: Being a tall, intimidating, broody-looking Russian man with a thick accent didn’t give you many job offers to be a florist, a barista, or anything like that, but amidst this capitalist hellhole, a stable job is better than none at all. So, Tankie was content with this.It was boring, to be a security guard in a small, quaint town.Then, the fireworks stand opened.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), Left Unity, Tankie | Authleft/ Ancom | Libleft
Series: left unity one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749193
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	change of direction

**Author's Note:**

> i am commited to writing leftist unity. yup. this is my life now. anyway stick around cuz imma make more one shots.

Tankie didn’t really mind being as a security guard for the mall. He got to read a lot on his shift and it was a generally easy job, since he luckily didn’t have to deal with situations that ruined the peace inside the sterile shopping centre often. It was monotonous, a simple routine that took little to get used to. And he liked this predictability. Some people would’ve said it was boring, and they would be absolutely right. But being a tall, intimidating, broody-looking Russian man with a thick accent didn’t give you many job offers to be a florist, a barista, or anything like that, but amidst this capitalist hellhole, a stable job like this one is better than none at all. So he was at least content with this.

Then, the fireworks stand opened.

At first, it hadn’t gotten many clients, since it opened in early fall, an unusual time for people to get fireworks, he assumed. But when the next months rolled around, so did the excitement and anticipation for Christmas and the new year. He had greatly underestimated how early people start preparing for these events, because ever since December started, he heard the loud noises every other day. It just baffled him, how the worker (or were there multiple workers?) did demonstrations for every single one of their products. Multiple times. He was starting to recognize them by sound now.

Apparently, the owners of the stores inside the mall did not seem to care or notice much. Minarchist and Hoppean -who managed the one closest to his workplace– said these weren’t heard over the chattering voices and music of the place. Well, to be honest, it was Minarchist who had said that. Hoppean was a man of few words, if any at all. Transhumanist, a worker at the electronics store, confirmed he had heard them, but then said it was only thanks to some miracle cybernetic extension or something, and then went off-topic talking about technology again.

The noises were fading away now, accompanied by faint exclamations of surprise from a kid. And today was the day he confronted them about it. He had always been a straightforward guy, but he had hoped the whole thing was only a gimmick to attract more costumers and that it would eventually stop. However, that did no longer seem to be the case.

So there he was, stepping out of his little cubicle, making sure his co-worker was taking over properly for him (the guy could be a bit erratic at times.) As he walked over he repeated the words he would share with the worker. He didn’t want to come off as scary, or angry. Like his roommate, Socialist, often said: it was not that deep. There were other problems in his life. However, the headaches were starting to become one of those problems for sure.

He stood at a distance, observing the almost empty parking lot. It was starting to snow, a feathery snow, the type to dissolve once it reached the ground. He tightened the scarf covering his neck. The last thing he needed was a cold. After seeing that the mother and her child were leaving with a tiny cloth bag, he approached the booth, making sure his trusty ushanka was in place. The worker was facing the other way, occupied with the inventory, he supposed. He cleared his throat to catch their attention, and it worked.

He- no, they according to a pin next to their name sticker, which read simply ‘Ancom’ had turned around, and oh _fuck_. They were very, very cute. Deep green eyes and spattered freckles marking their sharp features, messy unkempt brown hair and silver piercings on their eyebrow and ears, rosy lips pointed down slightly. He snapped back into reality then, remembering the reason he had left Posadist of all people in charge.

“Good evening. Is everything alright?” They nodded, and put on a kind smile that made his heart skip a beat. “Great. I come here to talk about the, uh, tests you put your products through. I am a security guard at the entrance of the mall and these noises are quite unpleasant to hear every other day, so I would appreciate it if you could not do them as often.”

“Hm. I understand, just...”

Their expression turned reflexive, as if measuring their options. He waited, patiently, but curious as to what it was that made them think it thoroughly. Finally, a sly grin appeared on their face. Scary. “Ok, I will stop showing these bad boys off, but!” There was a but, because of course there was.”On the condition that you go on a date with me.”

He almost choked on his own saliva.

“What?!” He hadn’t been asked out on an actual date in what felt like decades. Much less by a stranger. He always said he didn’t have time for love, because he truly didn’t! His life was just working, then exercising, then sleeping. But the thought of going on a date with Ancom wasn’t bad. Not at all really, I mean, they were handsome and-wait, since when was he so weak for green eyes?

The other flinched and turned a bright shade of red, trying to hide it in the loosely tied bandanna around their neck, avoiding his eyes. “I’m really sorry, oh god, that was a very stupid joke, haha. You- you don’t have to if-” It was a sight to behold, the boldest person he had met, turning into a puddle of nerves and muttering apologies all of a sudden. He chuckled slightly, too fond of this stranger in particular. A stranger he definitely wanted to go out with. Well screw it, he was going to be impulsive this one time.

“No, no,” he tried his best to sound nonchalant, but it was quite difficult to ignore the abysmal pit of nerves in his stomach. He felt like a teenager all over again “I, yes, actually. I do want to go on a date with you. Is what I mean.” He internally screamed at himself for sounding so plain and awkward. Gosh, he needed to get out more.

Ancom turned to look at him, surprised, and beamed. It was like staring straight into the sun, but it didn’t hurt. In fact, he just wanted to keep looking more and more, taking in the warmth that they emanated. “Neat! Er, is next Friday good?” He nodded, unable to speak. “Cool. Then it’s a date. Hope to see you over here more often.” The shy blush on their face remained, and the quick wink they threw in his direction knocked all air remaining in his lungs out.

This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> some more Gay Ass hcs for other extremists this au :
> 
> \- Minarchist and Hoppeans shop sells handmade jewelry + repairs watches. I feel like Hop is one to sit down for hours at a time working on the tiniest details in their pieces.  
> -Libcap are totally married and have a high fashion brand together. They make snazzy suits like the gay icons they are.  
> -Homofash works at a makeup store and flirts with 'the hot guy from party city' (Anmon)  
> -Posadist and Nazbol are also security guards. Poor Tankie.  
> -Socialist is dating Progressive and goes to his place a lot. Tankie doesn't know this yet, but Progressives roommate is Ancom, who is tired of these gay bitches meeting up in their house all damn the time.  
> -Anprim has a little flower shop and Transhumanist is Pining Hard. But when they actually meet they just bicker for hours lmfao.
> 
> ok thats it. follow me on twitter (@cosmixseul) or on tumblr (goblin-enbyz). 
> 
> have a good day yall!!


End file.
